You Kidnapped My Heart
by Nickayla
Summary: Brittany is the daughter of a wealthy man, has all the privileges and benefits of living in high society. But the meeting, not really desired, with a girl who has nothing to do with her, will completely turn her life around.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a little prologue, just to introduce you to the fic. Chapter 1 will be published tomorrow or the next day. Let me know if it is worth publishing, this story is a little unconventional.

Prologue.

May 7, 1978.

I haven't received a letter from her for almost 20 days now. I'm going crazy. I've been locked in here for almost a year, strictly inspected, for fear I could do something foolish. They should not worry, they should understand that I wouldn't go anywhere without my soul, and so should _she_.

Yes, because she believes that as soon as I'm out of here my feelings will be gone. But the truth is that, with each passing day, they grow stronger because she's everything to me...

She's the reason I haven't escaped yet, she is the reason why every day I swallow all the food and the pills they give me, she's the reason I'm writing this diary ... To try not to go crazy, to be able to get back to her and show her that what I feel is not the result of an unconscious defense mechanism, but it was born and raised regardless of the situation in which we found ourselves...

Despite of everyone telling me that my feelings, my _love_, were induced by external causes, places and the situation in which I was catapulted, I know, and I will repeat it to death, I'd be in love with her at any other place and any other time, with the same strength and passion. Because she's my light, she's the source of water in the desert of my soul...

She is the missing part of me, the one you crave so intensely because it is not yours and once you find it you try not to lose it, because you know that you've just broken all the statistics, all the chances of finding, among billions of human beings, the person who completes you.

I've been knowing Santana for 97 days. Three of them I wasted by fearing her, five days I tried to understand her, the next twelve I slowly approached her, trying to untangle the knots of her soul and the remaining 77 - 78, at sunrise - were spent in the most beautiful way: by loving her. And I'm going to do that for the rest of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 0.

January 28, 1978.

I wake up all of a sudden, hearing noises downstairs. I do not have the courage to get out of bed and check what caused it, for fear of finding someone on the ground floor. If they were the orcs and I was bothering them, going down, I could not imagine any retaliation.

Squinting, trying to get my eyes used to the darkness of the room, I look to Lord Tubbington's kennel, and he's resting happily, probably still too sated from dinner a few hours before.

My eyelids close again and in that exact moment I am brought back to reality by the sound of breaking glass. I wonder what's going on and if there is reason to get up and go checking what's happening. Then I am reminded that there is no need for me to move, because the men of my father's supervision are paid just to ensure us maximum protection.

I realize the gravity of the situation when I hear my mother screaming. I hear other voices yell at her to shut up, that they're not here for her. Because of that I decide to hide behind the door that, a few seconds later, is wide open to a figure that I can't identify.

This is definitely a man, but it is too little beefy for being one of surveillance. I think he's dressed in black and has something in his hand, perhaps a weapon. My heart starts beating wildly and I have to tighten my eyelids and lips, in order to avoid too strong sobs. But all this does not prevent the man - yes, I'm pretty sure that it is a man - to spot me. I do not have time to realize it that he has already grabbed me by the wrist and he's trying to get me out of my room.

I try to fight with all the strength I have, which is quite a lot, since I'm a dancer. I feel that the man is making a slight effort and one of his arms is still. Maybe he is hurt. I feel my wrist slowly sliding away from his grip, but at the same moment comes another person. A woman.

"Forget it, you're hurt. I'll take care of her." I hear her say, sternly.

"Look, it's a tough nut to crack, be careful."

"If you allow me, I think I know how to defend myself. And I also know how to treat these spoiled dolls. There's no need to play their own game, because they would not stop kicking and punching for the whole trip. "

Trip? Where am I going?

"Are you going to take care of her with your own method?" The boy questions, making my blood run cold. Which method are we talking about? Copious tears run down my cheeks now, for fear of what might happen to me.

"Of course, as always! Now go downstairs, untie the parents and bring them back to bed. "

"Aye! Tomorrow morning, the poor gentlemen Pierce, will have a great awakening. "

"Not as much as this baby doll." Says the woman.

"I'm going. You keep it tight, otherwise she's going to run away." This statement causes an ironic giggle by the girl.

I don't know what to think, I'm expecting the worst now. What have I done to be treated this way? During my short life I haven't done anything but dance and study... More dancing than studying, but dancing is my passion. How could I have offended someone? I decide to talk.

"What have I done? What do you want?" I ask the woman, now left alone with me while I'm trying to free myself from her grip.

"Oh, this is not the time for questions, young lady. If I am being honest, it never will. You have no right to ask us anything, now or ever." She answers annoyed.

"Leave me alone! I have the right to ask any questions I want. You are in my house, you're holding my wrist, in my room. Release me, I pray thee. I'll do whatever you want. "

"Oh, that's what you're going to do anyway, whether you like it or not."

"I'm not going to do anyth-" I do not have time to finish the sentence, because something rough, but soft, surrounds my face, making me lose consciousness.

/

I don't know how long I have slept. I open my eyes, slightly lifting myself from the bed. Looking around I can catch a glimpse of the place I am at. Everything is still hazy and my head is spinning ... they probably gave me something to stun me.

I have no idea how I got in this room, which reminds me so much of the bulk storage of our country house. Obviously I am not there, because I can only see one bed in the room, on which I'm lying, a toilet and a chair on which is placed a tray of food. Evading the dizziness I try to get up, but I get blocked by something.

I turn to the left, noticing that my wrist is anchored to the bed by a pair of handcuffs. On the one hand I hope someone will come, because I'm literally dying of hunger and thirst, but on the other hand I'm afraid of what they might do to me. I feel disoriented and afraid. I don't know where I am, don't know who brought me here, or why.

Terror attacks me and tears begin to flow, while I'm sobbing softly. Evidently, however, I made enough noise for someone to hear me, because I perceive some steps come nearer and nearer. After a few seconds I hear the sound of a lock being opened.

I try in every way to break free from the handcuffs, in order to try to surprise the person who is entering the room, and if I'm lucky enough, to be able to escape. I also try to break one of the small bones of my thumb, as I have heard counsel in a movie, but it's too painful and I have to stop, because I haven't even fully regained my strength yet.

The door opens and two figures enter the room: two men with their faces covered by a balaclava.

"I thought I heard something." Says the first, whose voice doesn't remind me of the one I heard inside my room.

"Good morning, princess." Behold, this is the voice that I heard during the attack, I do not know how long ago.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where are my parents?" I ask, clearly in a panic.

"You're where we brought you ..." Answers the tallest man, of whom I can only see the green eyes.

"Why am I here? What do you want from me?"

"Don't worry, we are going to take care of you now. Meanwhile, if you're done with the questioning you can eat if you're hungry."

"I'm not going to eat until you explain to me what's going on. Then I want to see how you dug if I die of hunger." I answer, in a moment of courage.

"As if it would be the first time ..." Says the same man from before, looking at the other one and exchanging a chuckle with him. "If you want to do so go on, as far as I'm interested you could never eat ... And I thought we were being the good guys by coming here to take off the handcuffs and let you eat and drink ... Maybe next time." They tell me, still laughing as they walk to the door .

"No, wait -" I do not have time to make them listening to me, or maybe they are pretending not to hear. Anyway, they're already out of my room while I hear the lock close.

From inside I hear receding soft voices.

"Have you finished?" Asks a female voice, the same one that I've heard in my room, the last before losing consciousness.

"She thinks she's on charge in here. She says she's not going to eat until we answer her questions. "

"I already said that she will never have the right to ask questions. Maybe I wasn't clear enough, so I'd better go in there and repeat her the lesson." Responds the same voice.

"Leave her alone, you don't have to be angry, sooner or later she's going to feel the pangs of hunger and she will give it up."

After that I'm not able to listen to anything more, probably because the owners of the voices are now too far away from my door. I try one last time to yank the handcuffs, but the only thing that I 'gain' from this action is a bad cut on my wrist, which bleeds profusely.

I start to cry, louder this time, because of the pain. I hear footsteps approaching again and I realize I'm practically shouting. Three people enter the room and they all widen their eyes as soon as they see me. Instinctively I turn towards the tied wrist, noticing how the cushion is awash with blood.

"Oh fuck." Says one of the boys.

"Christ, do you want to kill yourself?" The woman I met back into my room yells at me. "Are you stupid or what?" She asks, approaching me.

"Enough, S. You're scaring her and that can only rebound on us. P, go get a disinfectant and bandages." Orders the smaller boy to the other one, who immediately leaves the room.

After a while P, if I'm not mistaken, is back with everything needed for the dressing. The woman, who seems to be called S, leans towards me to take off my shirt, with very little delicacy. During those few seconds of closeness I'm able, through the hole left by the hood, to take a look at her eyes. Their color reminds me of oil, they've got darker shade of black I've ever seen. But what strikes me, is the hardness and the pride of her gaze, from that little I can see. It must be the head over all the others, I think. As soon as she releases me from my sweatshirt she steps away and one of the boys approaches me.

"Quick M, she's bleeding too much! Dios, what did you want to do? Do you think this is the occasion to try to cut your veins? You're nothing but a spoiled child! You wanted to punish us for not having answered your stupid questions? Well, too bad for you, because you have done nothing but making your situation worse. I wanted come here to persuade you to eat, but now you can forget it." Screams the black eyed woman, pulling a kick to the chair, so as to overthrow the tray.

"I did not ... I just wanted to get rid of ... I just want to go home ..." I try to mumble, although now the forces are abandoning me.

The guy spills some liquid on my wound. I think it's a disinfectant, as it burns badly. Then he lays a piece of gauze on it, securing it with a band aid while the woman leaves the room muttering something in Spanish, I think.

"You should rest now. Reminder for the future: never piss S off, she'd be capable of anything." Ok, now I have the chills. That woman scared me so much. She hasn't done anything other than yelling at me and in her eyes I could see so much, too much anger.

"I'm hungry. And tired."

"I know, now sleep. You will eat later, unless S decides to let you starve for your little joke." Answers the boy, abandoning the room.

Only then I can feel the heaviness of my eyelids and, after a while, I fall into a deep sleep.

/

When I wake up, I notice that the little light that filtered through the blinds before is now gone. I guess it must be late.

"Hey ... Is there anyone?" I try to draw attention to me, because now I'm really hungry.

I hear someone approaching. The steps are lightweight. I hope is not S. That girl worries me.

Someone's opening the lock.

"Princess! You're awake. Are you still going to attempt suicide or can I get you something to eat?" It's her. I hope she didn't come to do something bad to me.

"I have not attempted suicide, I was just trying to break myself free. And I am not anyone's princess." l answer, slightly annoyed by her behavior but always with the utmost respect. I wouldn't want her to hurt me.

"Yeah ... Whatever. Are you hungry or not?" She asks annoyed.

"I am. But first I'd like some water. I am completely dehydrated."

"Of course, my lady." She replies sarcastically. I snort, but I not dare to respond to her provocation.

While she's out of the room I can see a light over the door and when she opens it completely, in order to come back into my room, I can spot a table on which lay some playing cards. Probably, before I called, they were playing poker or something like that. They must be hidden to avoid being seen in the face because, despite the weakness, I can hear some voices.

"Do you still think you'd be able to run away or I can remove the handcuffs to let you eat?" S asks me.

"I haven't enough strength to be able to run away from three people. Not even from you, actually. I'm too weak, you can easily untie me." l answer with a faint voice.

"Try not to do some shit. I don't like people who put spokes in my wheels. "

"I know, I have already been warned to be careful with you." I say.

"That asshole of M, I guess. He never keeps his mouth shut."

I don't know what to say. She seems to despise everyone, especially me, so I just nod. She looks at me intensely, before slowly reaching the handcuffs. I think she's trying to predict my reaction.

"Be good, because I'm not kidding." She tells me and I nod.

After releasing me, she looks at me pointing toward the tray placed at the foot of the bed.

"There's chicken soup. If you don't like it you'll have to strain, because there isn't anything else. Unlike you, we don't have a cook."

"I love it. To tell you the truth my grandmother used to cook it for me." I answer with a bit of melancholy. I miss my house, my parents and my grandmother, even though she passed out actually.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't want to hear your life story. Eat, because I'd have to put back the handcuffs straight after.

"But it hurts ..."

"If you wouldn't insist on tugging at them in an attempt to get rid of them, they would not hurt you so bad." Is this girl always so nasty?

After drinking almost a full bottle of water, I start to eat. I realize that the more I eat, the more hungry I get. I must have been fasting for some time.

"What day is it?" I ask, trying to have a little conversation, because I don't want her to hate me anymore.

"You shouldn't be interested. As long as you're in here what will it matter to you if it's Tuesday, Thursday or Sunday?"

"How long are you going to keep me in here? And, anyway, that makes a lot of difference. Please ... " I try to convince her. Being able to keep track of the days will help me to maintain a minimal of contact with the outside, with reality. I don't want to lose the sense of time... I might go crazy.

"I'm not able to answer. It depends on your daddy." She answers, eluding the second question.

I'm done eating and I wonder what's going to happen now.

"How do I do if I have to pee?"

"Don't you see the toilet?" She answers, looking at it. "Just scream, we untie you and you do whatever you need to do. "

"But I do not want to do it in front of men ... Not even in front of you." I answer.

I'm not going to get undressed in front of people I don't know, who kidnapped me for some reason. As far as I know they could sell my organs.

"Don't worry, we'll wait outside. But, if it takes more time than it should, we'll consider ourselves authorized to burst into the room. Just so you know. "

"Ok." I get up slowly to avoid to make her believe I want to escape and I head towards the toilet." Can you go out for a moment, then?"

Without answering, without even nodding, she's out of the door. What a bad person!

After doing what I had to do I lay back on the bed, waiting for her to come back in, because I certainly will not be calling her.

After a few minutes, surprisingly, I hear a knock on the door.

"Are you done?" She asks me without the slightest bit of arrogance, as I would have imagined.

"Yes," I answer dryly, because the fact that she respected my privacy doesn't make her look better at all.

A few seconds later she approaches me and I gasp. What does she want now?

"Relax, baby doll. I just need to handcuff you again." She replies, while actually performing the action.

By doing it, she has to bend over me and that gives me another opportunity to look at the only visible point of her body: her eyes. They are like magnets, I can't stop looking at them. I feel as if they are surrounded by an aura of mystery. I'm not mistaken. If only, at that time, I knew what was behind those irises ...

After tying my left wrist to the bars of the bed, she moves towards the door. Then she hangs halfway, as if she had suddenly remembered something. She turns her body back to me and I don't know what to expect. I see her bending over on the floor, probably to get something. When she raises I can see her holding a blanket.

"Here we go. I would never want the princess to be cold." She says acidly, spreading the blanket over my body. I'm amazed. I didn't think she would care for me, after having mocked and insulted me for the rest of the time.

"Thanks," I reply, surprised.

"Now go to sleep." This time she really reaches the door, but as soon as her hand surrounds the handle she stops and turns to me again. "Anyway, it's Thursday ..."

I smile, thanking her mentally. I can't understand how someone so surly might have had not one, but two kind thoughts. First she covers me with a blanket, then she tells me what day it is, finally responding to one of my questions. I hope the other guys are not obnoxious like her. More than anything I hope they don't have_ her _same prejudices towards me. I hope they won't treat me bad just relying on those. I'm not just a spoiled brat, I'm so much more. I'm _Brittany_. And I am convinced that even she, as well as being S, is much, much more ...


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for the many grammatical mistakes, but English's not my first language. Hope you like the chapter, let me know what you think if you like.

Day 1

January 29, 1978.

I didn't sleep that night. I was scared to death. Just the night before I was inside my house, sleeping my bed next to Lord Tubbington and now I'm in a place I don't know, with people I don't know, subtracted from my life against my own will. Who the hell are these people? What do they want from me? What have they done to my parents?

The fatigue was slowly consuming me, but I couldn't sleep... not as long as it was still this dark. I'm afraid of the dark. I want to go away from here, but it seems rather unlikely to be able to escape. So far I 'saw' three people, two men and a woman. It's going to be difficult for me, alone, to get away from all of them. I have to wait for the right time... I have to be in the room with only one of them, preferably not S, let them free me from the handcuffs and play my last trump. Hoping that others are not waiting just outside the door.

"Hey ... Anybody home?"

When the door opens M makes its way towards me, followed by S.

"Good morning, baby doll." Hisses the latter.

"Good morning." I answer, not to make her angry.

"What's that face? The bed was too uncomfortable? You're used to something much better, uh?" She keeps talking to me as if she feels someway superior to me.

"It's really not that..." S shrugs, while M gives me a nod to push me to continue.

"It's... well... I'm afraid of the dark. I'm here all alone and not even a ray of light enters the window. "

"This is because we closed it with planks. Unfortunately we can't open it, it would be too risky." Says M.

"Could you at least give me a small light?" I ask, hopefully.

"If you want you can ask mommy to come and sleep with you... How old are you, five? Who's afraid of the dark at your age?" S shuts me up.

"Please ..." I mutter, looking S in the eye.

For a moment it looks like her eyes soften and I think she wants to tell me something but, because of the hood, I can't see her lips.

"Okay." M anticipates her answer. "I'll go get breakfast." He exclaims exiting.

"Thank you."

/

After breakfast I must have slept for a few hours, with the complicity of the few rays filtering through the planks, giving me the chance to see something.

Sometime later, P and M come to give me lunch. Potatoes. They must not be doing well... yesterday I had chicken soup and today potatoes. I hope they don't always eat like this.

I wonder why they always get in my room two or three at a time... I don't think they can really be afraid of me escaping. I mean, I'll try, but they underestimate themselves if they think I'd be able to escape even only from P.

I don't know where S is and if on the one hand I don't mind her absence, I'm curious to know what she wanted to tell me this morning. Because _I know_ she wanted to tell me something.

"When will I be able to get out?" I ask.

"When everything is solved." Responds P, in a very enigmatic way. Why must this man never answer my questions? The other day, when I asked him where I was, he said, 'where we brought you'. I don't know what they expect of me, but I think it is legitimate, in a situation like this, to ask questions.

I try not to cry in frustration.

"I'm going to become blind by dint of being in the dark." I state.

"I don't think it's my probl-"

"She's right. Tomorrow you will be able to go out a little." P is abruptly interrupted by S, who has just entered the room.

"But S, we can't release her and let her out." P widens his eyes, trying to reason with her.

"I'll handle this, don't worry. She would ultimately die of depression inside this room, given that we don't know for how long she's going to stay with us. "

On the one hand I'm concerned about the way she said that she 'will take care of me', but on the other hand I'm happy because at least I will have a chance to get out, even if I don't know how S will organize the thing and, lastly, I'm scared to death. They don't know how long I'm going to stay with them yet. It depends on what? And what will happen next?

P must have sensed my discomfort because, looking at me, he tells me not to worry.

"We're not going to harm a hair of your head. We're not that stupid." He adds, while he and S come out.

I remain alone with M, which takes off my handcuffs to allow me to eat.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome... I had no desire of feeding you." Responds M. And I can feel a smile from under the balaclava, at least so it seems to me.

M does not seem as grumpy as S or as enigmatic as P. He's a middle way. But of course, with the joke from earlier, he managed to put me at ease. I was left alone with him and didn't know what to expect.

"I know you used to dance." He states.

"Yes... I used to before you locked me in here. But how do you know?" I ask.

"Let's say that before 'picking' someone, we have to do some research. And what's more, I saw you dancing several times in theaters. Let me tell you, your technique is perfect. "

He has seen me dance... Did he do it because he liked the way I dance or simply to 'study me'?

M's eyes are dark, but not as much as those of S. Those are some real black holes, both for the color and the way they seem to attract everything surrounding them, at least as far as it concerns me.

I think M is Asian, Chinese or Japanese, but I'm not sure. He might as well just have small eyes.

"What?" He asks me, noticing that I was staring.

"Are you Asian?" I ask him, while continuing to eat. These potatoes are not bad at all.

"If I told you I'd blow up my cover." He says, with a hint of irony in his voice. "But I guess you could simply look at me in the eyes to answer your question."

I think that's a yes.

M seems quite inclined to talk, so I decide to ask him a few more questions. I'm curious to know who these people are and then, who knows, some information might come in handy.

"What about S and P?" I ask him. To be honest I'm more interested to know something about S, but I don't want him to notice.

"They are not Asian." He answers, pretending not to understand.

"How long have you known each other?" I ask again.

"Forever. We are like a family." He says sincerely.

"How can you stand S and P?" I can afford to ask, now that the atmosphere is lightened.

M chuckles, taking his time to answer. Maybe he wants to try to explain something without releasing too much information.

"They are not what they seem. They want to act tough and believe me - when needed - they are too. In reality, however, you just have to figure out how to get them. "

Unwittingly M has been a huge help. He just gave me basic information. I just have to try and gain their trust, then hit them at the right time. I hope that tomorrow, if S really takes me out, I will able to begin to implement my plan and to achieve my goal as soon as possible...

/

A few hours after lunch I hear the door open.

"Who's there?" I ask.

Before I can hear the answer I see a little body cross the threshold of the door.

"I have to clean your wound." She answers, without even saying hello.

I nod, while S comes close to my bed holding everything she needs. I try, as much as the handcuffs allow me to, to sit down on the bed in order to make both my movements and those of S easier.

The girl approaches me, putting the disinfectant, gauze and bandages on the chair next to my bed, then leans towards me and grabs the handcuffs with one hand while rummaging with the other hand in her right trouser pocket to extract the key. _'Bingo'_ I think, that's where she holds the key. I'll have to find a way to steal it, sooner or later. Well… the sooner, the better.

After removing the handcuffs, she collects all the things resting on the chair, to sit above it.

"Give me your hand." She orders.

I slowly bring my arm close to her and she takes my hand to help me stretch my forearm on her legs. Then, gently this time, she slightly lifts up the sleeve of my sweatshirt, in order to have a good view of my wrist. I lean slightly to take off the gauze, but S stops me with her eyes, making me understand that she will take care of me, so I go back to where I was before.

With a delicacy I didn't imagine she could possess, she begins to untie the bandage, brushing the inside of my wrist at the end of each lap. When the bandage is completely removed, I can finally see my wound. It is not very deep, but it is one of those diagonal cuts that bleed a lot and, at first sight, it has the shape of a smile.

"It doesn't look like a very serious cut, even if yesterday we thought you'd bled to death." Says S, looking up to point her eyes on me.

"I didn't do it on purpose, you know. I was just trying to free myself." I explain. I don't want her to think that I attempted suicide, because – apart from the fact that I did not – that would imply greater precautions and, therefore, less chances for me to escape.

"Okay." She just answers.

After pouring a few drops of disinfectant on a cotton ball, S rubs gently over my wound, being careful not to press too hard but enough to remove particles of dried blood on the contours. Then she applies a gauze, impregnated with disinfectant as well and she fixes it on my arm with a patch.

In performing each of these actions S sports a delicacy and a care that I never thought she could show. She took care of my injury as if it was made of glass, as if she was afraid of breaking it only by touching it. She looks like a completely different person compared to yesterday, but I have no illusions that she's going to retain this behavior forever, because I don't want to be disappointed.

Once she completes her work, in contrast compared with before, she slides down the sleeve of my sweatshirt and, in doing so, she touches the inside of my wrist with her thumb, as if she was stroking.

Of course she wasn't, but still it was nice to get a gesture of affection, even if unintentional, after all that I went through.

"Thank you." I say as she gets up. Then she bends over me and handcuffs me again.

S doesn't reply, but just nods before heading out the door.

/

The day passes by without any further incidents. I only saw M and P, who untied me to let me go to the bathroom and brought me dinner. I wonder where S is.

After some time, maybe minutes, maybe hours, I hear screaming over my door.

"Fucking bastards! They called the police. I'm going to kill her!" That's S and she seems really angry.

"You're not doing anything. We are going to be fine, as we have always done." Says M, trying to calm her.

"I can do what I want, M. We imposed a condition... _only one_... for them to get their daughter back. And they haven't respected it. Is this how they care about their princess's life? If I were them I would think twice before breaking an order."

If until now S scared me, well... now I'm terrified! She seems very angry and, when I hear footsteps approaching, I fear for my safety. The door opens and S comes in with a fast pace followed by the others, who are trying to stop her.

She pounces on me, taking me by the collar of my sweatshirt and pulling me closer to her face, always covered.

"Looks like your parents don't care too much to see you alive again. If they want to see you dead, I'm definitely not going to stop them." She yells at me.

P tries to detach her from me, screaming at her that 'it is not my fault if my parents did not comply with the covenant' and that she 'should calm down before doing shit, because they never killed anyone during a job and they certainly won't start now'.

I'm crying desperately. I'm still tied with S' hands around the collar of my sweatshirt as she raises my head from the pillow. I'm scared. She's yelling at me, threatening me, although I haven't done anything.

P and M finally manage to detach her from me, while I'm still crying. As soon as they move her away, she seems to recover and realize what she has done. She takes a step away, observing her hands.

"Oh God..." She mutters. "I didn't mean to… I don't know what came over me ... I was too angry."

She tries to come closer to me but M interposes, making her go away.

"Not now S" He tells her, ushering her out while I'm still sobbing.

M approaches me, trying to calm me down. But I can't stop myself, I reached the limit.

After a few minutes with M still by my side, I can calm down. With my eyes still red and swollen I look at him with gratitude. Soon after, he leaves the room.

/

It's pretty dark now, I can't see anything and, again, I'm afraid. Not even half an hour went by after the accident with S and my breath is still not completely settled yet. When the door opens I gasp: it's her.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." She tries to reassure me.

"You wanted to kill me not too long ago..." I answer.

"I would never have done that... I'm not that kind of person. It's just that sometimes I lose control out of anger." She explains.

"I don't know what kind of person you are, but I know for sure that I have every right to be scared. I am in the hands of people I don't know, who threaten to kill me for no reason. Would you not be scared? "

I see her lowering her head in defeat.

"I would. And I didn't mean to scare you even more. I was taken by the fury of the moment. I discovered some things I do not like... plus I really hate the police." She tells me.

She really seems sorry, so I think this could be the occasion for me to start gaining her trust. Therefore I decide to keep talking to her, making her believe I hate the police as well. Even if I do, in a certain kind of way.

"Well, then we have something in common. I hate the police as well. Lord T was once arrested for selling drugs, but I am more than sure he was innocent."

"Who is Lord T?" She asks, surprised.

"My cat."

"Oh..." She seems incredulous. "Well, I'm not here to talk about the police or cats breaking the law."

"Then why are you here?" I ask her with a mixture of curiosity and fear.

"I brought you the small light to make sleep." She replies, heading towards the opposite side of the room to attach it to the socket. "Do you want a blanket?"

I nod.

She takes the blanket at the foot of my bed, then she gently spreads it out on me.

"I hope you did not get hurt before." She confesses with eyes genuinely concerned.

"I didn't. But, as I told you, you scared me to death. "

"It won't happen again." She answeres as her hand, pulling back after she placed the blanket, touches my shoulder.

"I hope so."

"Good night, Brittany." She says, walking away.

It's the first time she hasn't called me with names like 'doll' or 'princess'. She must be truly repentant.

"Goodnight S" I answer, before closing my lids to put myself in a well-deserved sleep.

/

_March 18, 1978._

_My love, I finally managed to write you a letter. Not in my fist, because my fingers are numb, but thank God I have someone to write it for me. We've been far from each other for ten days, but it feels like a lifetime. During these days I haven't done anything but work hard, and that's what I have to do for at least nine months more... as long as things do not change. At least I hope you are well, I hope you are treated with the sweetness you deserve and I hope that this letter makes you feel a bit better, if it ever arrives to you. I know we were told that we could communicate twice a month, but I'm not sure they will keep their promise. I do not want them to separate us more than they already have._

_Working here is hard, now we are repairing a dam. Every morning I wake up with numb muscles and aching back, but I try to force myself to think that every hour spent working it's an hour less far from you, from your eyes, from your smile._

_God how I miss your smile! It was one of the many things that made me fall in love with you ... remember the first time I let you out? Back then I saw you smile for the first time ... and it was so beautiful that, from that day on, walking in the woods has become my favorite activity. I was hoping those days would never end ..._

_Britt, when you get out of there if you don't want to have anything to do with me, I will understand. They explained that, sometimes, a particular situation stimulates feelings that otherwise would not show up. Or that a person, for survival instinct, tries to compromise with herself, in order to be safe._

_I hope your 'I love you' was not dictated by external factors, but it was real, as it was - and still is - mine. If not, I am ready to promise that, once you're free, I will find you and try to win you back in any way possible. If you decide not to see me again, I will respect your choice with a heavy heart, continuing to love you secretly nonetheless._

_I hope to receive a reply soon._

_All my love goes to you, who are the beat of my heart ... to you, the air in my lungs ... to you, who gave me everything, never thinking it could be enough._

_Forever yours,_

_San._


	4. Chapter 4

Short chapter, but I needed to introduce an important part of the story and couldn't do it differently :) sorry for the large amount of mistakes :(

Day 2

January 30, 1978.

When I wake up I am strangely calm. Maybe it's the thought of being able to go out, as long as S hasn't changed her mind.

I was finally able to sleep for a few hours. Of course, I didn't sleep continuously, but at least I could rest a little. Although my concerns never left me, the small light has done its job well.

I have no idea what time it is, because the boarded up window doesn't allow me to understand how bright outside is, but from the little light that manages to filter, I think it's dawn. It's a bright light, that's why I don't think it is late morning.

I close my eyes for a little more, until they bring me breakfast. This morning only M entered, but I can hear some voices from outside the door. He unties me, and then offers me food. I could easily knock him out with the tray, but I clearly hear the voices of the other two outside the door and I don't want to worsen my situation, especially after what happened yesterday.

"I hope last night S didn't misbehave. I wanted to come in with her, but she didn't allow me." M interrupts the silence.

"She didn't. On the contrary, she was quite sorry for her behavior."

"Did she tell you that?" He asks me incredulously.

"She did." I answer honestly.

"Wow..."

I don't understand why he was so much surprised, but from what little I understand S must not be a person who admits her mistakes so easily. As a matter of fact, most of the time she seems too presumptuous to think she could _ever_ be wrong.

After eating I ask M if and when I can get out.

"It doesn't depend on me. S decides. "

As I suspected. It seems that everything depends on her.

"Oh, okay." I'm a little disappointed, because I really don't think S will keep her word. Not that she has promised anything... but I was hoping a little.

/

I'm bored to death. If prior fear and concerns occupied my thoughts, I now understand that I don't need to worry. These people are never going to answer my questions, so it's useless for me to mull over anything. Plus I don't think they're going to hurt me.

The light that enters the room is clearly more yellowish than this morning. Since I already had lunch, I'm pretty sure it's late afternoon. Still no sign of S, lunch was brought to me by P and M. I believe that, at this point, I won't go out today.

I don't even have time to finish my thought that the door opens, revealing S. Did she come to take me out? I hope so. I need fresh air. My only source of oxygen, is the door of this room. Every now and then they open it to change the air, since the window is boarded up.

"Are you ready?" She asks me.

"Will you let me out?" I ask, hopefully.

"Yes, I told you I'd do it" She answers, almost offended. She didn't expect me to trust her blindly, did she?

"Right. I didn't know if you would have kept your word. "

"I always keep my promises." She answers, taking the handcuffs off me.

I stretch my arm, aching as always, since I can only move it to eat and pee. Otherwise, it is always cuffed to the bars of the bed. She hands me a jacket, because I clearly don't have mine. Trying to wear it I make a sudden movement with my arm, which causes a little scream of pain.

"Let me help you. Your muscles must be too sore. "

She helps me to put the jacket on and it smells of coconut and vanilla. I wonder if it's hers, since it's a bit tight on me and therefore it can't belong to one of the boys. Also because M and P do not smell like coconut and vanilla. If anything, they smell like sweat and ash.

Once dressed, I wonder what is the next step.

"Stay still." She admonishes me, approaching the bed to completely remove the handcuffs.

"What are you doing?" I ask, seeing her tie a handcuff around my right wrist.

I don't have time to finish the question that I see her tying the other one around her left wrist.

"This way I'm sure you won't try to escape." She tells me.

"I could always drag you with me." l answer.

"Oh, I'm armed. It wouldn't be prudent."

We head out the door and, for the first time I can see what is out of my room. Just beyond my door there is a kitchen, a little messy, with a central table, the one on which I had seen the cards the other night. I let my eyes carefully memorize the shape of the room... I may need it to orientate, if I will ever be able to escape. On the right, I see a long corridor with some doors. I think they lead to the guys' bedrooms and the bathroom. There might also be a room with a TV, because yesterday S talked about police and I don't think she could have gotten the news in any other way.

One of the doors is ajar, but I don't have time to see what's inside, because S drags me out.

Once I get out I'm overwhelmed by the sunlight. My eyes are no longer used to it, so I half-close them with a groan.

"Oh sorry, I forgot." Says S, handing me a pair of sunglasses.

"Thank you. Where are we going?" I wonder, seeing that the small concrete house is surrounded by trees.

"Come with me."

I do not know if I can trust her, I'm afraid that she might hurt me, but the handcuffs on our wrists make the choice for me, forcing me to follow her as soon as she starts walking.

This time of year is quite cold despite the sunshine. I haven't gotten out for three days and the cold air hits me like a knife.

The forest is dense and only a few rays of light filter through the trees, but overall the atmosphere is pleasant. I have always loved being outdoors and, since I haven't been able to be out for days, I can't suppress a sigh of relief accompanied by a smile. By the time I exhale, relieved, S' eyes are fixed on mine and I seem to detect some curiosity in her glance. She's probably wondering why I'm smiling, given the situation in which I find myself.

While we walk our hands graze continuously, since our wrists are bound together by the handcuffs. I want to say something, but I don't know what to say... so I just follow her in silence.

After a few minutes of walking she stops abruptly for no apparent reason. I'm beckoned with her toward a large stone near the banks of a small stream. I don't know why she decided to stop here but after a while, following her sad eyes, I can see on the bark of a tree a recording that says: 'S + J'.

I would like to ask her the meaning of the writing, but seeing how she has darkened, I give up. It's funny how the situation has overturned... until a short time ago it was me being desperate and now she's the one who seems on the verge of tears. I turn to her, but she eludes my gaze. After the way she treated me I don't think she deserves to be comforted, but I can't help but feel sorry for her.

Suddenly she gets up with a firm step and, probably forgetting about the handcuffs, she starts running toward the stream, dragging me with her. I can't see her eyes, but I'm pretty sure she's crying.

"Ouch ... you're hurting me!" My words urge her to stop. It seems like a déjà-vu.

"...I'm sorry." Her tone confirms my assumptions: she is crying. I slowly approach her, placing my free hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me... please..." She seems destroyed, but I don't let her words persuade me. I believe that everyone needs someone in a moment of despair. Even if I don't know S, nor do I like her behavior, I don't like to see her cry. I could never stand to see people cry. Not even Lord T.

A few minutes later she lifts her head and soon after I feel something on the back of my hand. Moving my eyes I see her hand on mine, with the purpose of removing it from her shoulder. It's the first time that we have a physical contact where she's not trying to beat me or medicating my wound.

"We have to go back inside, the sun is going down." She says coldly.

"Okay." l Answer, moving my hand from her body.

During the road towards "home" we don't exchange a word. What happened in the woods surprised me. I didn't expect to see her so vulnerable and I wonder why she wanted to take me to that very place that, surely, has a special meaning for her.

Entering the room S unties the handcuffs, giving me the opportunity to take my jacket off.

"You can stay untied for now, dinner's going to be here soon." She states, surprising me. I think this might be her way of thanking me.

In the few minutes I remain alone and untied, I approach the window to see if there's some way to remove the wooden boards. I inspect the door as well, looking for a way to open it from the inside. Nothing... I have no other chance to escape but the one I thought of earlier.

/

After dinner with P and M I can hear S approaching my door. By now I recognize her footsteps, heavier and more pronounced than those of M, but not as much as those of P.

"Get out." She tells the boys.

After the boys got out, S handcuffs me gently. Then, as usual, she spreads the blanket over me and turns on the small light.

"Good night, Brittany."

"Goodnight S."

I see her leaving but she stops before exiting.

"Thank you for this afternoon." She says, with honest eyes.

"You're welcome." It's the only answer I can give her.

In the end she managed to thank me. Perhaps she's not that full of herself if she acknowledged that she needed help. But why was she crying? What happened in that place? Who is J?

With these questions I slide into a deep sleep, with increasing curiosity towards S.

/

_March 25, 1978_

_San... I received your letter yesterday. I think they were keeping it hidden under my parents' orders, but luckily I got a friend who has managed to hand it over to me. It was so nice to hear from you ... I was worried. I wondered what you were doing, where did they take you, if you were okay. I miss you so much, San. I miss your touch, I miss your breath, I miss the eyes I've known for a lot before I knew your face... eyes that made me company during difficult days and during stolen nights... Even now I dream of them and they're the only thing that gets me to sleep._

_I feel terrible without you. The days seem endless and there is nothing to do here. The only thing they allow me to do is to read, of course books chosen by them, and to go to the park during the afternoon. Going to the park is one of the few things that pull me in good spirits. There are so many trees, among whom I like to seek the smells of the forest... of our woods. The other guests think I'm crazy, but I don't care. _

_There is a large oak tree near the gazebo. I often sit there, under its shadow, squinting to perceive better the smell of its resin. Oh San, it isn't exactly the smell of the oaks which we were used to, but that smell is pungent enough to bring my thoughts back to you._

_In fact all I do is thinking of you... I can't wait to get out... it's been almost a month since I last saw you and I'm dying inside. The first few days I didn't eat, I only cried... then I realized that fasting wouldn't have helped me getting anything, and that I had to stay strong for you... in order to be able to squeeze you in my arms and never let you go again._

_You don't have to be afraid that my feelings may change. It could never happen. To continue to love you I don't need to see you... I just have to put a hand on my heart, because that's where you are and where you will be forever._

_I'll wait for you to reply._

_With all the love in the world,_

_Britt._


End file.
